


Walk Me To The Slaughter (With A Smile Upon Your Face)

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Never Enough For Me [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Except in Arion's POV, Gen, Post-Canon, Sorta a 'sequel' fic for Never Be Enough, arion has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: I never tried to hide away or tried to keep your pace
Series: Never Enough For Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Walk Me To The Slaughter (With A Smile Upon Your Face)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so aaa, this is a fic about Arion and his son. This is connected to Ava's Never be Enough series and it's like a post canon fic that's connected to something we are working on aa.

The Holy War had finally come to an end, and everyone was looking forward to meeting Seliph inside the Castle of Belhalla to speak with him and celebrate his victory. Once Prince Shannan had entered the castle, Arion ordered his group of dracoknights to leave to their respective homes before then readying himself to leave. As he was about to get on his Wyvern, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Arion! Are you leaving already? At least say something before you go!” His adoptive sister, Altena, exclaimed.

“Heh, I thought nobody would notice me, but I had the feeling you would, my sister.” He replied.

“Wh-Where are you going? I thought you would stay with us in Thracia!”

“I’m afraid that won’t happen. I plan to go far away and start a new life.”

“B-But why?! Thracia is finally cleared of all of the Loptyrians, and now the war is finally over! We can help rebuild the country and make our father’s goal come true!”

“I’m sorry, Altena...but that’s something for you and your brother to take care of.”

“B-But...Leif wants you to be king once the time is right. He trusts you will become an excellent ruler!”

“I won’t go back, Altena. I’m sorry, I already made up my mind.”

“I-I understand...in the end, you are free to choose your own path…”

“I entrust Thracia to you and Leif. Please make it the place our father always dreamed of.” Arion said, patting his sister’s head as he would do when they were children, before then getting on his mount, “Take care, Altena. We will meet again when the time comes.” He said as he flew away. Altena waved goodbye at him, looking a bit disheartened, but she knew her brother would be fine.

* * *

After flying for a few hours, Arion started to wonder where he should go. He knew he wanted to live a peaceful life, hidden as far away from Thracia as possible. Places like Agustria, Silesse or even outside of the continent came to his mind. After a couple of minutes of thinking, he concluded that it was best to leave the continent. So he flew west toward Verdane, where he would stop to rest before leaving Jugdral.

Two days passed and he finally made it to Verdane, he landed in a small village in the southwest area of the Kingdom. While looking for an inn to spend the night in, he stumbled upon a young woman who was picking up flowers on the streets and Arion decided to approach her.

“Um...excuse me? Do you know where the inn is?” He asked.

The woman snapped back into consciousness upon hearing Arion’s question, “o-oh! Sorry I was picking up some flowers. Could you repeat that?” “Oh, it’s fine. Anyways, could you tell me where the inn is?” 

“Oh yeah! The inn is just at the end of this street! If you want, I can take you there.”

“Oh, I would appreciate that! Thank you!” Arion exclaimed as the woman started walking toward the inn. They both talked about various things during the walk, and they became fast friends. Once they arrived at the inn, they parted ways. The next day, they met again while eating breakfast and talked about numerous things throughout the day. Arion and the woman  
He kept hanging out throughout the days, making Arion forget about his plan of leaving Jugdral.

A few months passed, and Arion and the woman started a relationship that soon would come into marriage. They both lived together happily alongside their son, Adir, who they had a year after their marriage. Arion was happy, and he felt his life was complete.

* * *

The year was Grann 784, Arion’s son, Adir, was now five years of age. His life was pretty much like any normal kid his age. He went to school, played with the other children of the village, and spent time at home with his parents.

Adir was a very cheerful boy; he was kind and cared about others, especially his family. He was loved by the people of the village and often hung out with his friends. While he was doing so, he heard one of his friends talk about the Holy War. How King Lester participated in the war alongside King Seliph and his army, upon hearing this, Adir recalled a time where his father told him about how he participated in said war. However, he didn’t remember much of it.

Once it got dark, it was time to go back home and eat dinner, “Hello, Adir! How was your time outside?” Arion asked him upon noticing him come into the house, “You should go change your clothes; dinner is almost ready.”

“It was fun! Now I’m hungry. I’m glad I made it just in time!” Adir replied before running to his room to do as his father told him. A few minutes passed, and then he was called for dinner. He rushed to the table and sat down.

“Adir, how was your day at school?” His mother asked him.

“It was boring, as usual, they just taught us boring stuff.” Adir scoffed, before remembering the talk at the plaza, “Um, dad? Is it true that you were part of the Holy War?” He asked, looking very intrigued.

“Who told you that?” Arion replied, before then laughing a little, “Well yes, I did. I am the son of the late King Travant of Thracia, descendant of the Crusader Dáinn and inheritor to the Heavens Lance Gungnir. I was greatly involved in the war…” He stopped for a second, he remembered all those awful things his father did working for the Loptyr Empire. Arion then rose his head and noticed Adir’s face full of joy.

“Dad! That’s so cool! Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Adir exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

“Adir, calm down.” His mother scolded him, making him sit back down and apologize.

“Dad please tell me more!” The boy insisted.

“Alright..” Arion said, he told him all about the war. He told him about the Loptyr empire, about Travant, his sister Altena, about Leif’s journey to liberate Leonster and about Seliph’s story and the fall of Julia and the Empire.

Adir was so invested in the story that he couldn’t stop thinking ‘I want to be like them, I want to be a warrior!’ He paid close attention to his father and could only stare at him in awe. His mother had already gone to bed when Arion finished.

“Well, it’s late now. You should go to bed now.” Arion said, as he got up his seat.

“B-But, I want to hear more! I want to be a Warrior!” Adir told him.

“That’s all I know, Adir. Once you become old enough, I will teach you how to fight and be a great warrior!”

Adir hopped around in happiness, he couldn’t wait for the day his training would start. He then went to bed, dreaming to become as strong as his father was, as well as Seliph and Leif. He truly admired them.

* * *

Nine years had passed, Adir, now at age fourteen, was ready to begin his long-awaited training. He woke up early and swiftly went to the house’s backyard, where Arion would train him on how to use the lance and how to mount a Wyvern. The training was very demanding, but Adir was determined to reach his goal of becoming strong enough, like the heroes of the Holy War he always dreamed of meeting.

After a few hours of training had passed, Arion went to check on Adir, “how are you faring, Adir? I hope this is not too much for you.” He teased his son a little.

“Heh, this is nothing!” Adir responded confidently before continuing with his training.

“I see you have learned to properly wield the lance, impressive!”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard. The hard part is trying to ride a Wyvern. It’s impossible to get them to calm down and listen to you!”

"Well, it's just your first day. You will get the hang of it eventually."

“I suppose so...you told me it’s best not to rush too much.”

“You learn too fast! That’s great, just be patient. If you train hard you will get the results you want!”

“I will, dad! I trust you will teach me everything you know!”

“Heh, of course. One day you will become stronger than me and you would be able to wield Gungnir!” Arion said, patting his son’s shoulder.

Receiving encouragement and praise from his father motivated Adir, he knew he was capable of becoming a warrior like the ones he admired. So he trained hard every day, he learned how to ride a Wyvern properly in a few weeks and shortly after he mastered the lance while mounted. Arion was very proud of him.

Adir was very confident in his abilities, he knew his goal would be an easy task now that he has become so strong. He kept training hard so Arion could recognize him as worthy of wielding the Heavens Lance Gungnir, but his father was very strict, no matter how powerful Adir was proven to be, Arion just wouldn’t let him at least practice with it. This made Adir a bit frustrated but he knew he would prove himself worthy some day.

A few months passed and the village they lived in was attacked by bandits, despite King Lester’s efforts of taking care of them, there still were little groups remaining, especially in a remote village like theirs. Arion and Adir had to do something, they had to fend the bandits off and avoid any casualties.

They both quickly went back home to ready themselves for battle, upon entering the house, Arion noticed his wife was not there. This made him panic, what if she was outside? The thought of his wife being exposed to the dangers of the attack made him act quickly, he got on his Wyvern and took Gungnir with him. Adir was already out fending off some bandits on his own once Arion went outside, “You take care of the bandits, I will go look for your mother!” He shouted as he quickly flew off to find his wife. Adir simply nodded as he continued to save the villagers from the bandits.

Arion kept looking and looking for his wife, with no signs of her. He could only hope she managed to escape to somewhere safe. Once the bandits had been cleared and still no sight of his wife, he decided to go back home. Hoping at least Adir was safe, he didn’t know how he would tell Adir about him not being able to find his mother, his son would probably be mad at him.

Upon arriving, Arion saw his son on the ground, his head low and he had someone in his arms. Arion quickly landed next to him, once he saw who the person in his arms was, his heart stopped. His wife had died, the only thing he wanted to stop ended up happening. Arion couldn’t forgive himself.

“Adir…” Arion said, trying to find the words to console his son.

“Father...mother is gone...I couldn’t save her...I trained so hard in case a day like this would come. But I wasn’t strong enough and she just died in front of my eyes!” Adir said, his voice cracking.

“You did everything you could...I know it’s hard but....there is nothing we can do…”

“:..Where were you? You were supposed to find her and make sure she was safe...you said you would...”

“I-I’m sorry...I tried my best to find her but…” Arion stopped as he felt tears fall down his eyes, and that was what caused him to stop talking entirely as he just felt himself break.

“Well you didn’t try hard enough, father! How am I supposed to be a strong warrior if the person I look up to...the person who taught me everything can’t save his wife from some bandits? I don’t understand...I thought you were better than this...”

“Adir…” Arion said between sobs. “Everyone is flawed...including your own father...even you.”

“That doesn’t matter…mother is gone, nothing can change that! Just leave me alone!” Adir shouted, before running off, leaving Arion alone, with nothing left. His wife was gone, his son hated him, everything he loved was lost. He couldn’t even contact his sister, the happy life he once had was over now.

* * *

Years went by and Arion’s life hadn’t gotten any better, his son hadn’t talked to him since that day and the village was silent almost as if it had been abandoned. Adir on the other hand dedicated his life to training. Nothing else mattered to him at this point, his personality had fully changed, now he was cold tempered and feared by the people of the village. He was nothing like the cheerful boy he once was.

Arion was in his room, staring at Gungnir. He usually kept the Heavens Lance hidden, but he decided to take it out and remember. All those memories from when he was given the lance by his father, Travant and how he used it during the war. He remembered his battle against Seliph’s liberation army back in Thracia and how he ended up joining him thanks to Altena.

“Father.” Arion broke out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard a familiar voice he hadn’t heard properly in 6 years, it was Adir, his son.

“A-Adir! Wh-Why are you here!?” Arion exclaimed, surprised his son decided to talk to him again.

“The lance, give it to me.” Adir simply said, ignoring his father.

Arion sighed, _‘of course he would want to ask for Gungnir.’_ he thought to himself before saying, “Adir, I know it’s been long but at least say hello to your dad.” He said.

“I don’t care, just give me the lance. It’s been years, I am capable of using it.”

Arion sighed again, there was no point in trying to talk to his son. “You have proven to be a strong warrior over the years, but...I can’t trust you with it yet.”

“But why!? I have proven myself to be as strong as you are! Why can’t you let me at least try it!” Adir shouted at his father.

“There is no reason for me to give you the lance, there is no war, no conflict. Jugdral is at peace! It would be an overkill to use this lance just for bandits!”

“Agh! Why can’t you just give it to me! You just keep it like it was a collectible! I can’t believe you are treating a Holy weapon like that! You are a disgrace to Thracia!”

“You aren’t even Thracian, you are just a commoner who happened to be the son of Thracian royalty. You will never be able to be like Leif or Seliph! Not with your arrogance.”

“Don’t underestimate me, you know I’m more capable than you, old man! You were the one who left your country! You abandoned your people and for what?!”

“I had my reasons, Adir. I knew staying wouldn’t be good for the country, I even rejected the King’s offer to rule. Do you really think I would reject such an offer for nothing?”

Upon hearing this, Adir saw an opportunity, he had the feeling if he showed himself on Thracia, Leif would give him a good position. It was a perfect opportunity he couldn’t miss, his dream was one step closer to coming true. “Huh, so you were dumb enough to reject that...the King showed high steem for you, and you disrespect him like that? Imagine what you could’ve done being King. Aghhh it frustrates me!”

“As I said I had my reasons, King Leif was loved by the people of Thracia, he was perfect for the role. If I stayed the people would look back at what my father did...nothing good would’ve come from that...especially with you as the next in line.”

Arion’s words made Adir’s blood boil with anger, he was done with his father. “Do you think I would not be suitable as King?! Why do you keep underestimating me! I’m capable of doing everything, nothing will get in my way!” Adir shouted as he grabbed his father, locking him between his arms making it hard for Arion to breathe, “I will prove to you and everyone that I can be a better King than Seliph, I don’t care what takes to get there!” He shouted, releasing Arion from his grip.

Arion tried to catch his breath again, before then raising his head to see his son again, Gungnir in his hands. “Leave that where it was!” was all he could say.

“You have left me with no other option, father.” Adir said, as he walked up to Arion, “you are getting in the way of reaching my goal. Parents are supposed to help their children, not stop them!”

“Adir...trust me...it’s not a good idea. I’m trying to protect you from doing something stupid and endangering others!”

“I told you, I would do anything to make my dreams come true…” He said as he thrusted Gungnir at his father, causing Arion to grunt in pain, “even if I have to kill my own father…”

“Altena...please...be careful…” were the last words that came from Arion’s mouth, before his life came to an end.

Moments had passed until Arion finally met his end, then Adir pulled out the lance, grinning widely. “Gungnir is mine now...And I will take the title of King along with it.” Then he went outside, leaving his dead father to rot.

As he left the village, his old home, he saw his late father’s wyvern laying about the entrance. Walking up toward it and petting it’s head a little, he uttered. “Well, I suppose you’ll prove quite useful…” he woke it up, before then getting atop it’s back. Keeping Gungnir close to him and preparing for the next step toward his dream. He commanded his wyvern.

“Now...to Thracia!”


End file.
